Wasted
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Breaking free from a relationship is never easy. For Maria, it was that which almost got her killed. Ivan told her not to move on, she didn't listen. So now, he must find a way to make sure that she learns her lesson. Rape, abuse, slight character death
1. Introduction

They say that change is easy, pain free and the greatest feeling they've ever had in their lives before. For me, change is what almost got me killed-on the night of our former anniversary date.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I thought Gott was watching and protecting all of his children. Was I not good enough for his eyes? Was I a worthless little bug to him? I might as well be, Gott never really cared about me, anyway.

Here, I lay on the cold, porcelain floor as my life flashes before my dimly lit crimson eyes. Are people calling out to me? I cannot tell..is someone holding onto my hand? That, I cannot tell, either.

"_Maria, stay with me!"_ Frantic screaming seemed like nothing more than a fainted whisper, as if it was beckoning me to sleep like a soulless lullaby as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Near death, there's thousands of things that I regret. The biggest regret that seemed to continuously stab into my already bleeding heart—was dragging _**you**_ into this.

Roderich, I know that I am a fool for letting you but into my own personal affairs, but I had no other choice.

I loved you. I wanted to keep you safe, and away from me.

But you continued to come back, much like a lost cat or a boomerang. I didn't wish to hurt you more, so I let you into my locked doors—and led you into the dark light that was my fate.

I know I never got to tell you that I loved you, how could I? I was being hunted and tormented, like a cat who only wished to be free as a bird, but was the bird that got eaten by the cat instead. Yet, there's no time like the present to finally say it, right?

My body is so numb—I don't even feel you put pressure onto my hands as you held it. Am I loosing a lot of blood? I feel so weak; my body looks paler than it already is. Being an albino doesn't help much, does it? I didn't even feel the crystal tear, tainted with fear and hatred roll down my face.

Am I crying? Can you tell me that, Roddy?

Bruder, I feel so cold. Am I really dying?

I see a bright light at the end of this hell hole, filled with ruined bodies and souls as mine seems to rise up. There's someone standing in front of me-in the bright light.

I think it's Vati. He's holding his hand out to me. Should I take it?

He seems so sad, but he has a smile on his face. Why is that, Ludwig?

Vati's saying something. Can you hear him? What did he say? I couldn't hear him—I only saw his lips moving.

I can no longer think and hold onto life as my eyes drifted shut-destined to be shut for all eternity.

"_Welcome home, Teuton."_

o.o.o.o

**HELLO PEOPLE.**

**If you didn't know, (which I'm doubting you have.) this is the new-er and improved version of my previous story _You Get What You Get._**

**Yes, this is gonna be completely different-I have it all planned out. I actually wrote notes about this at like..12:30 in the morning while I couldn't sleep! Happy day~**

**Also, don't freak out about this epilogue, it's not spoiling the whole story, is it? I hope not, that'd suck!**

**Like? Hate? Wish to burn it? Want me to move back to the _original_ story? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Keep writing for the entertainment of others,**

**Angel of Patience.**


	2. Chapter 1

Maria absentmindedly played with her phone. Anxiously waiting for a text message back from her boyfriend whom she had been with for six long years.

It wasn't that Maria didn't love him, she did..it was just that she was sick of Ivan's shit.

Ivan was the cruelest male she had ever known. Ivan was cruel, saddistic, often abusive and a heavy drinker. He had often beaten on the small Prussian female countless times, much to the point where she was in the hospital for concussions almost every weekend when they were together.

Often, she caught Ivan cheating on her with one of her best friends, other times, she was publicly humilitated by either being molested at the weirdest of times or being stripped for everyone to see her. Maria wasn't a whore, nor was she a prostitute. Her brother, Ludwig always said she deserved better than Ivan-but she was scared to let him go.

After a few minutes of letting a thousand thoughts run through her mind, her phone finally vibrated in her lap, making her jump. Picking up the phone with shaky hands, she opened the message. It was from Ivan, himself.

"_You wanted to talk, da?"_ Maria bit down harder on her lip as she slowly typed in her message. Scared for every word she put into the small space in so little time.

"_Yes..I need to tell you something."_

A few more anxious moments passed before Ivan replied.

"_What is it, __зайчик?" _Maria choked up on things to say, she didn't know how he would really take it. Ivan came out and told her that he was a man who was mentally unstable and just been released from a mental hospital, but that's why she loved him. Because he was different. But now, she didn't even know who he was anymore.

"_Ivan..I'm breaking up with you."_

That was the last time Maria heard from him all night.

o.o.o.o

Ludwig sat in his kitchen, bored. Drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily news paper. Occasionally looking up at the clock, only to see that it was 6:30. Knowing that his older sister should wake up soon, he doubt it that she would. Sighing heavily, cornflower hues left the newspaper, putting his glass in the sink as he jogged upstairs.

There, Maria's door stood on the far end of the hallway on the right hand side-right next to where their Vati's room was. On the front of her door, there was a picture of her and Ludwig as children, a Iron Cross, a broken pair of headphones that she coloured the rainbow and a minature German flag. Ludwig smirked softly at the decorations on his sisters door before he knocked, knowing it might not be able to wake her up, he just went inside.

There, the albino laid sanctioned in her bed. Her pink blanket covering only her mid section as her night dress slid all the way up, showing off her thin, pale stomach-but also showing off her black and pink panties. Ludwig blushed darkly and facepalmed. Why couldn't he have a _**decent**_ sister?

Sighing heavily, the young Germanic male walked through the clutter of things that laid dormite on the floor; beer bottles, paper work, homework papers, clothes and her text books. Ludwig had told Maria multiple times to not drink in her room, but she refused to listen to him. When he finally got to the bed that harnassed the young woman, he smiled softly at her poster; laying on her side with one arm hidden under her pillow, the other laying on the side of the bed, her blonde hair covering her face as he noted a small trail of saliva coming out of her mouth and flooding onto the pillow.

Ludwig leant over, gently brushing hair strands from his sisters ear, blowing into the skin which made her shiver involuntaraly. Ludwig was pleased with his response and gently nipped down on the cartilage of her ear; whispering into it.

"_Maria, it's time to wake up."_ He watched for a moment as the other's body seemed to jerk alive, Maria let a small groan emitt from her throat as she turned onto her other side, pulling the pillow atop her head.

"_It's too early, Ludwig. Ten more minutes.."_ Ludwig shook his head in disapproval as he reached down and took the pillow from her and ripped off her blanket (which hardly was covering her, but still). Maria jumped up and glared at the other, her crimson red gaze dangerous as she stretched for a moment and stood up.

"_Fine, fine, I'm up, __**Vati**_." Maria spoke in a teasing tone as she got her clothes and threw them onto the bed; a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white tank top with a red sweater to cover. Ludwig watched her with mild intrest as he slowly made it out the door, making sure she wasn't going to go back to bed as he did a final check before closing the door.

Maria yawned loudly as she struggled to get her pants on-wondering when she got so fat but paid no mind as she finally managed to button up her pants and pull her bra on, then her shirt. Brushing all the knots out of her hair, which took forever and a day, Maria put on a necklace that originally belonged to Germania; a small sapphire crystal tied around a simple string. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was what she had left of her beloved father before his passing. Not noticing she was crying until she looked herself in the mirror, Maria slapped herself out of it and gathered her school stuff, shoving in neatly whatever she needed for the day and put on her black high heeled lether boots. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, she grabbed her keys and phone, making sure she hadn't gotten any text messages from Ivan-which she hasn't in three months since they broke up and left her bedroom.

Meeting Ludwig by the front door, he smiled and took her hand, leading her out the door and into the parking lot that held Ludwig's mustang. Waiting for Ludwig to unlock the car door as she pulled up her hoody, not wanting the rain to frizz up her hair as she hurridly got into the passanger's side seat. Putting the key in the ignition and turning the car on-which hot hair met with Maria's body, warming her up automatically.

Pulling out of the driveway, Ludwig put the car in _drive_ and started to make his way down the road, so they came at the intersection. They didn't live that far from school, maybe fifteen twenty minutes by car, so they didn't need to rush like the other idiots on the road who lived a half hour away!

Finally getting out of the intersection, they drove down the pathway to their school-where they soon met a red light. The two siblings sat in silence as Maria noticed her brother's hand was still on the shifting gear as she slowly reached over to grab it. Ludwig smiled at Maria's cool touch and interlocked their fingers together. For siblings, they loved each other very much, but they weren't incestrous. Ludwig was dating Feliciano, and Maria would never try to break them up. She knew it was automatic death from her brother-related or not.

o.o.o.o

Finally making it to the school parking lot, Ludwig turned the car off and got outside to meet Maria, grabbing onto her hand as they made their way to the front doors. Watching the other students run like maniacs to get out of the rain, but they didn't seem to mind it much as they continued walking.

"_So, what do you have first period? I heard the scheduals changed because of the semester changing." _Maria completely forgot about that! Putting a long, pale skinny finger to her lips, she tried to think-she lost her schedual during the first semester, and the Guidance office refused to give her another seeing as she'd just lose that one too!

"_Da, Maria has art with me."_ Maria froze when she heard that thick accent and quickly turned around-only to meet amathyst eyes.

Maria finally saw and heard Ivan for the first time in three months.

o.o.o.o

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**I tried to make this one alike to the original story, but I added and dropped a few things.**

**Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

The look in Ivan's eyes was something that Maria knew quite well. It was a look she'd rather not look into, in fear that the Russian would try and kill her. If looks really could kill, Maria would be long dead.

The look in the Russian's eyes wasn't the playful look he used to have before they broke up. It was a look of pure rage and hatred.

Hatred for Maria.

The three stood there, silent. The other students cars driving past them, the others just trying to get out of the rain. Yet, those three just stood there, not talking. After a moment of annoying silence, Ivan broke the ice.

"_I suppose we should get to our class now, da~?" _Maria was snapped back into reality, a glare formed on her face as she squeezed Ludwig's hand. She was practically squeezing the life out of it as she glared daggers at the Russian, who simply smirked. It's been three months, and now she already hated him.

"_Fuck you, Ivan. Just stay away from me."_ It was all she said before she let go of Ludwig's hand and made her way to the school, Ludwig following shortly after, giving Ivan a nasty look.

Ivan just smirked. He wasn't hurt by the females words as he walked away.

o.o.o.o

Maria and Ludwig went their seperate ways when they got through the doors. Ludwig wanted to spend the last few moments of free time before the bell rang with Feliciano. Not that she minded, really. She liked Feliciano, even though he was a major goof up, but she liked him anyway. She always knew that Feliciano would be the one to get that stick out of her bruder's ass.

After roaming the halls for at least three and a half minutes, she finally found the room. Only to find out that it was the same god damn room as her detention last semester! God, she thought she wasn't going to go back there again.

The room was painted plain white with multi coloured pain drips splattered all over the wall, Maria clicked her tongue in annoyance as she took a seat in the far back. When she settled down, she felt a small prick hit the back of her spine and jumped, quickly turning her body to see Roderich. Maria quickly flushed a small shade a red before she looked down to see what the prick came from-it was just his pen.

"_entschuldigung."_*4He muttered softly as he looked up at her so amethyst met with crimson. Maria simply nodded as she quickly turned her head around to face the front of the room. Roderich, didn't say anymore as he gazed out the window in boredom.

Maria boredly tapped the tip of her pencil against the cream coloured desk, for the past eight and a half minutes, the entire class was going over the rules and expectations of the Art room. They weren't in kindergarten! Maria was a Junior, she knew what was expected and what wasn't. Teachers make students seem so god damn dumb!

As the teacher (who they later found out that his name is Mr. Taylor) continued talking about the tools and materials that they would be using, Maria felt her cell phone vibrate, jumping slightly so her knee collided with the table-grabbing the surrounding students' attention but ignored it and went back to paying attention. Maria let out a small hiss of pain as she pulled out the small black and white device out of her pocket to read the message.

It was from an unknown number, but the Prussian read it anyway;

_Meet me by the waterfountain._

Maria stared at the message for a moment before shrugging it off, putting her phone back into her pocket so Mr. Taylor wouldn't notice it as she raised her hand-getting his attention just as he was speaking about Fire Drill exit and location plans.

"_Yes, Mrs..."_

_"Beilschmidt. And may I please get a drink?"_

Mr. Taylor took a while to find her name on the attendence list, but eventually found her name and allowed her to go. The Prussia sighed with relief as she was able to get out of the classroom. Grabbing the blue pass off the podium and walked out the door; not even bothering to fill it out.

After walking down the long, empty hall way, Maria managed to get to the water fountian. Pulling her phone out as she re-read the message. Slight confusion over came her eyes as she patiently waited for the mystery person to come. After about five minutes, she was fed up on waiting and started to make her way back to the classroom-but was stopped as she heard a voice call out to her.

"_Going somewhere, Maria~?"_

Maria turned around to face Satan himself.

o.o.o.o

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER.**

**Trust me, all these cliff hangers will pay off later.**

**TRANSLATION TIME (Also translating two from the first chapter):**

**1. Da. Yes in Russian**

**2. Vati. Father in German**

**3. ****кролик. Bunny in Russian.**

**4. ****Entschuldigung. Sorry in German (Thank you to whoever corrected me. Like I said, I'm an ENGLISH speaking person, I'm part German but that doesn't mean I know the language. Translators hate me, I swear =w=;;))****  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Holy bitch-tits. **

**Why haven't I been updating this?**

**Welll...I've been focused on other stories /crappy stories, I might add/ and been adding in new ones /more complete crap/ ^w^;;**

**Anyway, uhhh..I hope to add in more chapters. It all depends on how well school is going and shit. Don't expect a new chapter every day. ene;;**

**Continue on reading~**

**o.o.o.o.o**

The hallway got uncomfortably cold as Maria turned to face the Russian. His purple eyes practically glowing even though the lighting was decent.

Letting an unneeded shiver run down her spine as Ivan stepped closer to her, Maria couldn't move as she was backed up into the wall besides the water fountain. Ivan saw her scared aura and grinned like a mad man. Leaning forward so their noses were practically touching.

Maria tried to keep her cool as she put on a small smile and laughed nervously. "_U-uh..Hey, Ivan. I-I haven't seen you in a while. W-where've ya been..?"_

Ivan laughed at her attempt to make a conversation happen between the two before he reached forward and mindlessly played with her hair. "_Oh, nothing..just waiting for the day I get to see my cute little sunflower." _

Maria winced at the nickname that he had given her. Ivan had a thing for sunflowers, because his homeland was so cold and desolant. Sunflowers was a representation of the bright, happy sun. Maria somehow reminded Ivan of that particular sun. She was the thing that brightened his disgustingly dark life.

But..now that she was out of it, the demons started to come out. Beckoning him ever nearer to come back to them; to remain in the darkness. Every chance he gets to even look at Maria; the demons crawl back into their darkness, scared of the awesome powers that the light could carry.

Maria flinched away from the other's touch. Not falling for that innocent bullshit that he often pulled on her. She knew him better than that. "_Seriously..what do you want, Ivan?"_

A sick, twisted smirk formed on Ivan's lips as he removed his hand from his ex-lover's soft hair. Maria blinked as she knew that smirk; it didn't mean anything good.

And just as she predicted the bad omen, she felt a tight grip grab onto her neck and squeezing ever-so tightly.

Maria gagged as she grabbed the brutes wrist, trying to pry him off-but she knew that Russia was ten times stronger than she was as she was practically picked up from the ground and slammed against the wall. Maria let out a small cough as the Russian simply laughed at her suffering. Much like it was all a game to him as he leaned forward so his lips touched her earlobe; whispering with venomous intention.

"_Just a warning..don't you dare start moving onto anyone else. You belong to __**me**__ and no one else." _The Prussian female didn't have a chance to respond as she let out another cough. Ivan smirked in victory as he watched his struggling bird try to get out of it's cage for another second before he basically dropped her onto the floor. Feeling air return to her burning chest, Maria let out a fit of wild coughs-sitting up to start yelling at the Russian but stopped, noticing that he was gone.

Sighing heavily, finally managing to gain her strength and air back, she got up from the floor, rubbing at her irritated skin. Now, trying to hide the marks with both her shirt and hair, she walked back to class. The words he spoke still creeped her out, but refused to it show that they bothered her.

When she got back to class, she set the pass down and went back to her seat. Looking around, she noticed that everyone was working on homework and shrugged her shoulders, deciding to do some herself. Just as she got her notebook out, she felt something poke at her back. Jumping slightly, she turned around to face Roderich, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he leaned over the desk to whisper sweetly in her ear; Maria flinched, not used to the kindness as she listened to what he had to say.

"_I want you to sit with me at lunch. Is that alright?"_ Maria felt a blush coming on her own cheeks as she shyly nodded her head in reply. Roderich smiled and went back to work just as the teacher looked at them with a suspicious look on his face. Maria smiled innocently and went to work herself.

Even though they didn't notice, Russia was watching them from his seat in the far left corner of the room. A dark fire burning in his eyes as he snapped his pencil in pure rage.


	5. Chapter 4

The day was going by dreadfully slow, much to Maria's dislike. Yes, she was going to eat lunch with Roderich, whom she would deny ever having a crush on, but that was another twenty minutes away! Maria couldn't wait that long, and personally, the fact that Ivan was glaring at her back made her feel even worse.

Ivan heard the conversation the Austrian was having with his precious Prussian, and he couldn't allow the two to connect and become something even greater than friends. Apparently, Maria didn't get the message through her thick head.

After much time of a boring lecture about a book that hardly anyone in the class read, the lunch bell rang. Maria sighed heavily with relief and got out of her seat to follow the sea of students to the cafateria. Standing there, in the middle of the room, she saw Roderich and walked up to him, a friendly smile on her lips.

Roderich saw her walk up to him and returned the smile, gently grabbing onto her hand, interlocking their fingers together and led her to the far end of the lunchroom; where hardly anyone really sat. Maria, feeling the Austrian's warm touch against her skin, blushed softly and didn't think that she was able to breathe. When they got to the booth, they sat on opposite sides, Roderich never let go of her hand, which made Maria even more nervous.

Neither of them spoke a word to each other until the rawr of the students surrounding them became loud so their own conversation was blocked out. Roderich never forced his eyes to match up with maria's, and that's what really got her worried about what he was going to say to her. Then, finally, after a long moment, the pregnant silence was finally broken and the Austrian spoke up.

"_So, I heard you and Ivan broke up a while ago." _Maria blinked. Not expecting that to come out of his mouth but nodded her head anyway. She didn't like to talk about the relationship she had with Ivan to anyone; not even to her Ludwig, or even Elizabeta, who was really the only person she'd call a best friend.

"_Is that all you wanted to talkk to me about..?" _Biting down on her lower lip, she was hoping that wasn't all he wanted out of her, but then let out a relieved breath when he shook his head.

"_Nein, I wanted to know if..maybe, if you wanted too, at least.." _Maria laughed softly as she watched him stutter. Finding it cute, but then stopped when she earned a glare and waited for him to finish. Urging him on with her other hand.

"_..Would you like to go out on a date sometime? I mean, it's fine if you don't want too." _Maria smiled as she leaned over the table and placed a gentle, butterfly kiss against his smooth, pink lips. Roderich didn't respond due to shock and pulled away abruptly. Not expecting that from her and his blush grew darker.

"_If that's your way of asking me out, it's a yes." _Roderich glared for a moment and looked away in stubborness. Maria only laughed and gently grabbed ahold of his chin, making him look at her again before she leaned in for another kiss; which Roderich did not deny and happily kissed back.

Unkown the the happy couple, Ivan was watching them from his table. Sitting with his sisters and the Baltic countries, he glared at Roderich with a definate urge to kill. However, his thoughts were distracted by Natalia clinging to his jacket, chanting "marry me", as she usually did.

When the lunch period was over, Roderich and Maria got up from their seats, hand in hand and walking in the mist of the other students. Ludwig caught up to them somehow and grabbed Maria's shoulder. Maria, feeling the touch on her shoulder suddenly flinched and turned to look over her shoulder, seeing that it was only Ludwig and calmed down.

"_Can you handle being alone tonight?" _Maria nodded her head sheepishly, gently squeezing Roderich's hand as she looked at her little brother with slight curiosity.

"_Good, because I'm going out with Italy tonight for our anniversary." _Maria said nothing as she felt Ludwig's lips peck at her forehead and walked away to his classroom. Maria did the same, bidding good bye to Roderich as they exchanged a kiss and went seperate ways.

Ivan smiled at Maria as she entered the classroom; which she found odd. He usually only glared at her, but was happy that he finally let go of the grudge he had against her and returned the smile and sat down in her seat, going back to whatever work that she had assigned to her.

Little did she know, tha Ivan over heard her conversation with Ludwig and planned something that Maria would **/hopefully/ **never forget.


	6. Chapter 5

Later that night, Maria was boredly watching tv as Ludwig was running around the house, making sure he had everything. Maria only watched her brother in boredom before she sighed and put down her beer. "_Luddy, you look fine. Stop worrying so much!" _

That didn't seem to comfort the young Germanic country at all as he was all flushed and embarassed by the time Feliciano had rung the doorbell. Rolling her crimson eyes, she walked over to the door and opened it, a happy smile on her lips when she noticed the ditsy Italian. "_Hallo, Italia~"_

_"Ve~ciao, Maria~!" _He chimed happily, Maria had told him to wait at the door, and so he did. Calling Ludwig back downstairs, the two were about to leave, but Ludwig wanted to make sure that everything was in order for his older sister-who was much like a little sister to him. 

"_I want you to call me if anything happens and keep the door and windows locked. No one is allowed to come inside, do I make myself clear?" _

"_Ja, ja, I got it. Just go, enjoy your night." _The elder of the three countries chimed and practically pushed the other two out the door, shutting and locking it behind them. Checking the time, it was only 9:30, but she decided to go take a shower. However, she stopped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked it; it was from Roderich.

_What are you doing?_

Maria blinked, putting her beer bottle in the kitchen sink before going up the stairs to her bathroom. _Nothing, just gonna take a shower and go to bed~_

With that, he bid her goodnight and she turned her phone off. Turning on the hot water, she turned on the shower head and stripped herself of her clothing; getting into the shower. She let the hot water engulf her body, getting her hair soaked to wash it-but heard a crash downstairs and became rather curious. Quickly, she turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her wet body and climbed out. Slowly, she went to the door and opened it, creeping out into the hallway. From what she knew, the crash came from downstairs. As she got to the top of of the stairs, she was going to step down them, however, she didn't expect someone to be standing behind her and abruptly pushed her.

With a yell, she tumbled down the stairs; leaving bruises and scratches on her pale, watery skin. Feeling tears burn in her eyes, she tried to get up, but was stopped when she felt someone grab onto her hair. "_Pryvet, little Pru~"_

Oh no..she recognized that voice; it was Ivan. Her crimson eyes watering, but they had a serious tone to them in the colouring. "_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

Ivan only smirked. "_I heard you and Austria got together. I thought he wasn't your type."_

Rage burned in Maria's blood as she spat in his face. "_That has nothing to do with you! I moved on, big deal. Get over it, Ivan. I'm over you."_

"_But I thought I told you not to move on..?"_ A devilish smirk appeared on the Russian's face as he pulled out his trusty led pipe. "_I guess I'll just have to punish you, then~"_

Maria's eyes widened in shock; she didn't expect Ivan to go to his cruel side just like that. In an attempt to get away, the Prussian stood up and tried to run back upstairs to get her phone; however, she was only pushed back down onto the hardwood floor and a violent whack to the head with the pipe. Blood splattered onto the floor, and Maria's head started to bleed.

All the while, all Maria could possibly do was curl up into the fetal position to protect her head, but as the heavy blows of the pipe grew in a short amount of time. Blood was splattering everywhere, Maria's bones felt like they were going to break with the more and more force and worst of all, Maria was hardly alive when the attacks stopped! Covered in her sweet blood, the Russia simply grinned down at her body. Seeing gashes, bruises, and even some minor scratches to her pale skin as blood simply oozed out freely. Sad thing is, Maria was barely conscious, but she could feel the pain. She could feel the blood leaving her body. Everywhere hurt.

But, all she remembers before falling asleep, was Ivan wrapping his strong arms around her body; picking her up and carrying her outside, placing her in the backseat of his car and driving somewhere.

Then, her world became black.


End file.
